The End of Oakvale
by Piraticaly-Insane
Summary: My version of the second and final destruction of Oakvale. Reaver's quest for eternal life has further reaching consequences than he could ever have imagined. Will be a short Story around 5 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Fable story. It is my take on what may have happened when Reaver went to the Shadow Court. After reading his diaries in game I couldn't help but do this. It will be a short story of about 5 chapters. Please read and review because I love reviews :D Also, it was so difficult to get Reaver's character right before he went all mean!  
**

**Disclaimer- I, in no way shape or from, own Fable or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1**

____________

A loud crack filled the still sea air as a bottle smashed and littered the sand, the glass glittering under the bright afternoon sun. A young man sat a short distance away aiming his pistol at the bottle lined up next to the smashed one. He closed one of his eyes and his tongue peeked out from his mouth as he aimed at the centre of the bottle. He pulled the trigger and gave a satisfied smirk as the bottle exploded in shards like the previous one. If there was one thing he was proud of, it was his aim with a pistol. He was well known for it among his fellow citizens in Oakvale and all respected it. All except Her. He couldn't care less what those other people thought; he vied for attention, not theirs'.

Sighing dejectedly the young man stood and brushed the sand from his breeches, he didn't want his mother to know he had been practicing shooting again instead of helping at the blacksmiths. She was beginning to wonder why he wasn't bringing money in though. He couldn't help it if he did not want to help make swords. He found them barbaric. Why would one want to slash at people and get their blood all over you, when you could shoot them down at a safe distance?

Hearing shouting, the man turned around to face the sea. He spotted a ship close to the shore and smiled in longing. Oh, he wanted to be at sea. That was where his fortune lay and he knew it. He was told by his mother that his father had been a very successful sailor, despite never having heard of him, the man was inclined to believe it. He knew the call of the sea was in his blood.

Making his way into town, the young man nodded his head to those who greeted him for propriety's sake. He knew his mother would never forgive him if he embarrassed her for being rude. Tucking his worn pistol into his belt, he began to make his way up the small hill towards his house. He glanced over at one of the fields and stopped abruptly as he spotted a young woman talking with another handsome young man. His eyes roved over the young woman and he smiled absentmindedly. Her long, auburn hair fell to her shoulders in soft curls and her smooth, beautiful face was lit by a smile. But it was not for him. It was for the young man to whom she was speaking. He was short and muscled, his face was strong and handsome and his eyes were filled with lust as he gazed at the laughing girl before him.

Suddenly the girl turned, as though feeling Reaver's eyes on her and she smiled brightly, giving him a small wave but not approaching him to talk.

The young man huffed and walked towards his house again, his mind on the young woman who he so adored. He closed the door to the house behind him and hung his coat on the stand beside the door frame.

"Reaver, dear, is that you?" cried a voice from the back garden.

The young man sighed at his name and made his way to the back door to find his mother hanging out the washing.

"Yes, mother, it's me."

The woman smiled at him and lifted the little wooden basket that held the now drying washing.

"How was the blacksmith's today?"

Reaver plastered a false smile on to his face and nodded.

"It went well. He said I'll get my pay any day now."

His mother nodded vigorously and began chopping carrots on the rough wood worktops, her blunt knife flashing through the vegetables. Reaver pictured his head in place of the carrot when his mother found out he was not working.

"I should bloody think so. You've been working like a dog for him."

Reaver cleared his throat as if in agreement and made his way upstairs to wash his hands for dinner.

He hated lying to her but sometimes there was no other way. He was planning to leave soon, preferably with his love so that they could live a wealthy life on the sea. Reaver leaned in close to the dirty mirror on the wall and inspected his young face. He was handsome, that much was certain. His skin was pale and delicate and contrasted with his thick dark hair which flopped in front of his face slightly. His body was lithe and athletic compared to the other boy's bulky muscled build that his love had been speaking to, yet he could not help but feel jealous of the boy who she was talking so happily with.

Reaver sighed and washed his hands, preparing for the barrage of questions he would receive from his mother at dinner.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MigetX- I was so glad you were my first reviewer! Thanks for reviewing and adding me to the alerts. Thank you aswell for the compliments! I'm trying to tone his personality down a bit too. It's a better idea than changing it completely. Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Mira-Puppet- Thank you for the adds and the advice :D I was going to change his name but, I agree, I thought it might have been confusing. I was not sure what name would suit him either heehee. Thanks for the review and keep reading and reviewing!**

**The next chapter is up and it's a sort of time jump of about 5 years. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fable! I wish I did but wishing has, apparently, not worked.**

**Chapter 2**

_______________

The years passed for Reaver and he became even taller and his aim improved with every day that passed. He had joined a ship's crew when his mother died of the fever. While he had been saddened by his mother's death, Reaver felt an unfamiliar sense of freedom and he loved it. He was earning a tiny amount at sea but it was his love of what he was doing that kept him going. However, he detested his captain. He, Reaver thought, was not fit to fly a pirate's flag. Reaver was sure the other crew members felt the same and he could feel a mutiny approaching. He relished the thought of aiming his pistol between the disgusting man's eyes. He himself should be captain. His youth and beauty alone could bring in the gold. Recently he had begun to realise how good looks could make people fall at your feet.

Reaver sat in his old house and flicked through the old books his mother had left him, his mind not fully on what he was doing. He was thinking about earlier that day aboard the ship when the first mate had retired from pirating. The man's leathery skin and sad face stuck in Reaver's mind and he shuddered. He dreaded the day he would have to retire and grow old peacefully. In fact, if he could do anything to prevent that day he knew he would; age was going to have to drag him kicking and screaming towards his grave.

Reaver stood, knocking a book from the table. He ignored the loud thud and left the house, slamming the door behind him. As he made his way towards the tavern he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Reaver! Wait a minute, would you?"

Reaver stopped and turned to face the woman to whom the voice belonged. She was running towards him, a smile lacing her face, her hair billowing out behind her as she ran into the wind. Reaver smiled widely and held out his arms as she ran into them. He swung her around and she giggled loudly. He set her down and they embraced each other, each holding the other tight. Reaver heard the woman sniff his tunic and grinned.

"Mm you smell like the sea." she said, her voice muffled by his clothes.

They separated and grinned at each other.

"Well, I would do, Ursula; I'm not long back. I was coming to see if I could find you."

"Oh, you just can't keep away from me, can you?" said Ursula, lacing her hand into his and leading him towards the tavern.

"I wouldn't want to keep away from you." Reaver muttered, not wanting her to hear him.

He was a pirate after all. He was _supposed _to be tough. Reaver could not help himself with Ursula. After years of secretly adoring her, Reaver had worked up the courage to actually speak to her. They were perfect for each other and as time progressed, Reaver found that she was the only person whom he actually respected and loved. He was far less friendly and respectful to everyone but her. People could be so overrated, he thought. He was sure that she knew this too and it confused him as to why she would stay with him when he had such disregard for others.

The pair sat at a small table in the tavern and held hands. Their table was in a shadowed corner, the only light was a flickering candle. The glowing orange light cast a cosy glow around the wall and danced across their faces.

"How is the children's home going?" Reaver asked, genuinely interested, but not in the children.

Ursula smiled and swelled with pride.

"Wonderfully. I do love it. I just wish you weren't at sea for so long; I miss you so much when you leave."

Stroking her hand, Reaver leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"I miss you too but there's nothing I can do."

Ursula's pretty face was marred by a sad frown but she smiled in understanding, not wanting to lay Reaver with a guilt trip.

When Reaver had gotten drinks for the two, they sat in a companionable silence, enjoying each other's company after being apart for so long. They exchanged small smiles now and again, occasionally holding each other's hands. Reaver sighed contentedly as he watched the candlelight dance over Ursula's beautiful face. Suddenly, the image of the retired pirate jumped into his mind and he shuddered. He could not imagine her stunning face ruined by old age. Spotting his own reflection in the dirty window he gave another delicate shudder. He was terrified of the day when time would catch up with him. Its imminence, like death, was a constant burden on his mind. When he had voiced his thoughts to Ursula she had laughed and told him to appreciate his youth while he still could and to have fun. Oh, if only he could but as his mother said: "Time flies when you're having fun."

**Thanks for reading and please review! It makes me happy :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I thought I'd update again because the last chapter was so short and this one is too. I don't usually write such short chapters but I find good places to cut off in this one. There are only 2 more chapters anyway. Please read and review!  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fable.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The wooden door shut with a quiet bang and Reaver sat down at the table he had vacated earlier that evening. It was late, approaching midnight. He had walked Ursula home after they had sat at the beach for an hour. Reaver had shown Ursula how his aim had improved and he told her how he had managed to hit the captain of another ship from the crows nest of his own ship. Ursula had gaped at him and claimed that he must have been one of the Old Kingdom Heroes with skills like that. Reaver had laughed at her love of the fables and told her that he did not have the selflessness to be a hero and, in all honesty, he did not fancy spending his days risking his own life to save others.

Reaver frowned as he spotted a book on the floor. He recalled knocking it from the table in his desperation to leave the house. Picking it up, Reaver read the front cover and felt his heart leap into his throat. The title read 'Eternal Life'. Flipping open the book, Reaver read, his eyes a blur as they rapidly read the pages. His mind reeled as he read of the Shadow Court in Oakvale and the promises of eternal youth. The thought of never ending up like the old pirate and being able to sail the seas forever set Reaver's imagination in motion. Images of he and Ursula living together for eternity made his heart swell. Reaver shut the book and jumped to his feet again. What was the point in waiting. He could just imagine Ursula's face when he told her what he had done. He knew she would be delighted to be able to run her Children's Home forever. He admired her kindness but thought her foolish. Her ever trusting nature was incredible to him.

Reaver fought through the undergrowth on the outskirts of Oakvale. From the description in the book, he was looking for a large dark door. 'It's hardly inconspicuous' he thought shrewdly.

The moon was high in the sky and it's light was casting an eerie glow over Reaver's surroundings. He pushed through a gathering of weeds and spotted the huge dark door. Punching his fist in the air, he made his way towards the door and eternity. He attempted to push the door and let loose a shriek of frustration when it would not budge. He glanced around desperately, looking for some kind of key. Taking out his pistol, he fired a few shots at the door for good measure.

Slowly the clouds drifted across the sky, allowing the moonlight to beam down. Reaver looked up and spotted a large, dark, jagged circle in the tree beside him and frowned. Was this it? Taking out his pistol, Reaver aimed for the tree branch. The sound of his pistol firing exploded in the deathly quiet atmosphere. The branch cracked loudly and fell, bringing the dark deal with it.

Reaver scowled and picked it up, hissing in pain as the jagged edges cut into his fingers, leaving red marks. He slowly approached the door and slid the seal into the gap in the door. The door creaked and Reaver's eyes grew wide as a dark passage was revealed. Suddenly, Reaver felt apprehensive. He was not sure why but something did not feel right. Pushing this feeling aside, Reaver stepped into the cavernous opening and the darkness swallowed him whole.

**If you enjoyed or want to give advice please review**!


	4. Chapter 4

**MigetX - Thank you :) I had this story already written and now I'm just thinking to hell with it. I'm going to update really quickly and get it all up. :D I hope to see more of your story too. I love it. Plus your chapters are long too :D In my other stories it was around 2000 words per chapter and now I'm down in the hunreds!  
**

**I honestly have never updated this quickly in my life *giggles* It's usually one a week but this story is so short I'm thinking why not? It's Saturday morning and I'm sitting in my pyjamas bored out of my mind; I need to do something productive.  
**

**Disclaimer- don't own it. I'm tired of writing this in every chapter of every story I do!  
**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

  
**

Torches flickered to life along the stone walls and Reaver sighed in relief as the passage was bathed in a golden light. The warmth of the light, however, did not seem to make the place any friendlier. His breath floated in a cloud before him, spiralling upwards towards the bat infested ceiling. He wanted to grab it back just to feel less alone in this place.

Reaver manoeuvred through the maze-like halls, his determination keeping him from turning back. He had his pistol out in front of him, positive that something was going to attack him. As he turned a corner he spotted a bright opening at the end of the hall. Breaking into a run, Reaver soon found himself in a magnificent cavern. His mouth dropped open and he slowly turned, attempting to take in everything. Even his sharp eyes could not see every part of the massive cavern due to the dark corners. No light could penetrate that darkness.

"Welcome."

Reaver jumped violently and span around to see where the raspy voice came from.

"Welcome."

"Welcome"

Two similar voices joined the first and Reaver felt his heart speed up, beating against his ribcage. He was surprised he had not broken a few ribs already. Three dark robed skeletal figures sat in high backed thrones across from him.

"I-I-I'm here for the Eternal life"

Reaver resisted slapping himself in the face as he realised how pathetic he sounded. "I'm here for the Eternal Life"? It wasn't a shop he could just come in and purchase life from. What happened to his eloquence?

The figure in the middle chuckled mirthlessly. The sound sent chills up Reaver's back and made the hairs on his neck stand on end.

"You are Reaver." It said.

Reaver frowned and a feeling of foreboding began to sweep over him. This was a mistake. He wanted to run but his feet were rooted to the floor. If they knew his name how much else did they know of him?

"There is one condition to your eternal life, Reaver. You must return every year with a sacrifice to the Shadow Court to keep your youth. If not there will be severe consequences."

Reaver did not have to be a genius to understand "consequences" as death. He gulped and slowly moved back. Perhaps he could still escape.

"Oh, well, I'm afraid that won't really work for me. I have a ,er, prior engagement with another questionable court of shadows."

Reaver turned around to leave but found that the gate had shut behind him. 'Oh bloody hell' he thought

"It is too late now, Reaver. You have made your choice and you must pay for it; you cannot turn back and you will learn that through your long life ahead."

Reaver shook his head and stepped forward. He was scared and he felt powerless, unfamiliar feelings and he had no desire to keep feeling them.

"I've changed my mind. Let me go." His voice was tinged with panic now and his hands were moving towards his pistol. His eyes darted across the three figures, looking for weakness. They were made of bone; surely if he shot them they would crumble?

The Shadow Court merely sat there, contemplating him. They did not care, he realised, whether he wanted to do this or not. They had simply found another selfish fool to give them sacrifices.

Suddenly he felt a sharpness in his chest and he clutched at his tunic and fell to his knees. He gasped for breath as darkness closed over him. As he fell he heard the raspy voices speak, the voices echoing in his head.

"It is done. One sacrifice every year. You have made your choice and now must face the consequences."

**Reviews please*grins* There's one chapter to go so....**


	5. Chapter 5

**Final chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. I know it's short but that's the way it was always going to be. It's not the exact same as the diaries as I changed it a bit because I'm writing in 3rd person.  
**

**MigetX- Thank you! I'm glad you feel for him; it's what I was going for lol. I felt that way ever since I heard the diaries. You should try the blinking trick. If it works tell me and I can use it on my Harry Potter story! Here's the final chapter. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**Mira-Puppet- Thanks! I thought it would be a little odd if his fears came from nowhere. I hate when there's a lack of explanation. Thank you XD. I'm glad you feel sorry for him. At least I know it's working lol. Thanks for reading to the end and please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own it!  
**

**Chapter 5**

Reaver awoke in the dark chamber, his hands shaking and his body covered in a cold sweat. His head snapped up to look for the shadow figures but he could not spot them. Gone. What he done? Maybe it was all a dream. Hopefully it was a dream.

He stood, his legs like jelly beneath him. He stumbled from the chamber and ran as fast as he could towards the exit. It seemed to get further and further away as he ran.

He burst out of the dark door and breathed in the cold night air. It blew around his face, cooling his skin and relaxing his churning stomach. He picked up the dark seal from the grass and tucked it into his pocket. As much as he did not want to do this he decided the sacrifices were better than losing his own life. Standing straight he looked towards Oakvale. Something was wrong. Reaver frowned as he saw a orange glow emanating from the town. His heart dropped into the region of his stomach as he recognised it as fire. Another bandit attack? Ursula!

Reaver ran, his feet pounding against the hard ground, his heart beating faster than he could run. His surroundings were a green blur as he pushed his body to the limit. He got closer and closer to the village, the orange glow becoming more prominent on the horizon. He could see flames licking the buildings. The flames, however, were not what frightened him. It was the deathly silence that had enveloped the village. Surely there were some survivors?

Taking out his pistol, Reaver walked slowly through the town. Acrid smoke clouded his vision and he was forced to duck down to breath. He grunted as he tripped over something limp and soft. He sat up, rubbing his shin and glared down at the obstruction. His glare turned to a look of horror and he scrambled backwards. He had tripped over a child's body. The horrifying thing was that the child was wrinkled with age. Her wide, lifeless eyes were a glowing red and her mouth was open in a silent scream. Reaver retched and hurried away from the repulsive sight, desperate to get to Ursula.

As he crawled along the street he spotted bodies, all the same as the young girl's. All were wrinkled and ruined with age, their eyes red and evil. Reaver began to sob as he stared around. This was no bandit attack. He felt a tug at his heart as he knew it was he who had caused this.

The flames were growing and Reaver's skin glowed with sweat. How much longer before the whole village collapsed? He crouched and ran towards Ursula's home. The flames had not yet reached the thatched roof of her home and he sighed in relief.

He attempted to open the door and found it locked. Grunting, he gathered his strength and shouldered the door open. Reaver fell to his knees and cried out, his voice catching in his throat as sobs racked his body.

There lying on the floor before him was Ursula. Her once young, beautiful face was wrinkled and ruined and her face was stretched into an ugly scream like the young girl. Her head faced him and he could hardly bear looking into the ugly encrimsoned eyes. They held a look of accusation and hate and he realised he was imagining it, for she was as dead as the others.

Reaver slowly crawled towards Ursula, tears clouding his vision. This was his fault. He felt his heart crack, it was a physical pain. The pain was unbearable and he never wanted to feel it again. He was paying a price for his weakness. He turned from Ursula's body in disgust and crawled outside, not looking back.

Sitting on the charred grass, he stared at the destruction around him. Fog was slowly drifting through the town and settling around him. He shuddered as the fog wrapped around him, suffocating him. It held an unearthly chill and froze his bones. It was unnatural. He stood and sprinted towards the beach and the pirate ship, hoping there would be some survivors there. As he ran thoughts of Ursula floated in his mind. It had not been long but even now he was finding it hard to remember her face as it used to be. He cursed himself for his weakness; he had made sure not to trust and love others but she had worked through his defences from the start.

"Never again" he panted.

He had been young and foolish but not anymore. He was not that weak young man…he was Reaver.

**Hope you enjoyed. It was really fun to write this!**


End file.
